


backstroke for tans

by sugarwara



Series: see you next water time… [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NAGISA BEING A LIL SHIT, See You Next Water Time AU, poor Makoto, tans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goggles and the sun. Bad combo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backstroke for tans

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD im so sorry this one is up late AGAIN! i saw one ok rock live last night so i ended up so tired that i couldn't write anything. however, thats no real excuse and i apologize wholeheartedly for not updating.
> 
> anywya, enjoy this one'!! <3

ss (23/01)

 

Backstroke was his specialty, but Makoto completely forgot the repercussions that came with his stroke. Mainly, _tanning_.

"Mako-chan, can you take off your goggles for a sec?" Nagisa asked after a regular day of practice. He and Makoto were the only ones left in the room that day since Haruka had been called in by a teacher and Rei had some "urgent business" to attend to.

"Eh? But why?" Makoto said.

"Just wanted to see."

Makoto gave him a hesitant look before doing so. Instantly, Nagisa burst out laughing. Makoto gave him a semi-horrified look, cheeks dusted with a blush.

"Mako-chan, look at your eyes!" Nagisa exclaimed.

With a figurative question mark over his head, Makoto pulled out his phone and flipped the camera to face him. He looked at himself and flushed furiously; he looked like a reverse panda.

"It's okay, Mako-chan," Nagisa teased, "Haru-chan doesn't seem to mind it."

**Author's Note:**

> from Season 2 Episode 9


End file.
